cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
JB Blanc
JB Blanc (1969 -) Film Deaths *''War Dogs (2016) ''[Bashkim]: Murdered off-screen by Bradley Cooper and his men. While it's never confirmed its highly implied as his wife says he is missing and there are hints throughout the film that he was murdered. TV Deaths * Gun X Sword: Prayers are for Saudade (2006; anime) [Domingo]: Brutally murdered by the Claw (Kirk Thornton) when he presses his clawed hand against Domingo's back, causing him to die from blood loss as a result. * Code Geass: Operation Pacific Ocean Ambush (2008; anime) [General Upson]: Killed by Kyoshiro Tohdoh (Steven Jay Blum) when he fires his Gekka's cannon at the turret Upson was manning, destroying it with him inside. * Code Geass: Power of Passion (2009; anime) [''Zhao Hao]: Killed along with the other High Eunuchs by Li Xingke (David Vincent). * ''Code Geass: Final Battle Tokyo (2009; anime) [Kolchak]: Killed (off-screen) when the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead detonates above Tokyo. * Hellsing Ultimate: Chapter VIII (2012; anime) [Enrico Maxwell]: After being left to die by a disillusioned Alexander Anderson (Steven Brand), he gets impaled by the spears of Alucard's (Crispin Freeman) Wallachian Knight familiars. As he muses with disbelief over dying alone, he futilely reaches into the sky, calling for Jesus as he dies. *''Dragons: Race to the Edge: Shell Shocked, Part 2 (2017)'' [Ryker Grimborn]: Drowned to death after his ship gets submerged by a Submaripper dragon. Video Game Deaths * From Russia with Love'' (2005') [''Kerim Bey]: Shot by Red Grant (voice of Brian McCole). (see also Pedro Armendáriz death in the 1963 film). *'''''Saints Row IV (2013) [Zinyak]: Has his spinal column ripped out by the player after a boss battle at the end of the game. * Minecraft: Story Mode: Giant Consequences (2017) [Romeo/Admin's Colossus Form]: He is stabbed in the head by Patton Oswalt's fist and his entire body gets shattered into tiny prismarine pieces (only his prismarine colossus form is killed, and he later returns in the form of a snowman.) * Minecraft: Story Mode: Above and Beyond (2017) [Romeo/Admin]: There are two different ways that Romeo can die: first, Jesse or Jessie (Patton Oswalt or Catherine Taber) can leave him to slowly die in his fortress, or second, he can brought along and shortly after distract the Colossus and sacrifice himself and die later so the others can escape (however, depending on a previous choice in a past episode, Romeo can be brought along only for Radar (Yuri Lowenthal) to kill the colossus and they all survive.) *''Mortal Kombat 11 (2019)'' [Kano]: Playing both the past and present day versions of Kano, the younger Kano is killed via gunshot to the head by Ronda Rousey after being beaten in a hand-to-hand fight. The present-day Kano is erased from existence seconds later. *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (2019) ''[Prauf]: Killed by the Second Sister (Elizabeth Grullon) when she impales him on the chest with her lightsaber, to the horror of Cal Kestis (Cameron Monaghan). Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:French actors and actresses Category:1969 Births Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Telltale Games Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by claw Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Todd Phillips Movies Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by lightsaber